Secuestro exprés
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] Se acerca el cumpleaños de Ichigo, de hecho sólo unas horas, así que Isshin como buen padre que es, está planeándole una asombrosa sorpresa, ¿qué mejor regalo puede querer, si viene de parte de Isshin? Rían con esta locura.
**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Secuestro exprés**

 **S** e acerca mi cumpleaños número 21, específicamente mañana, que es como dentro de cinco horas, y mi viejo, quien está más loco que una cabra, no para de decirme que me tendrá la más inesperada sorpresa que un padre puede darle a su hijo. Si sigue así la verdad es que acabará por volverme loco, ¿qué acaso, uno no puede tener una vida normal, con un padre normal? Ya me basta conque trabajo con un montón de locos y mi cabello sea naranja. En serio, ni siquiera el haberme ido a la universidad cambió las cosas, Kurosaki Isshin no tiene comparación.

Trabajo en una cafetería, como comenté anteriormente con un montón de locos, entre ellos, una morena baja de ojos violetas que vuelve el día de locos; sino estamos discutiendo, estamos metidos en líos que nadie en su vida pensarían que existen. Ésa es Rukia, y sí, aunque me duela, es mi mejor amiga, pero es extremadamente enojona, peleadora y me pega duro, además como es mujer, nunca puedo devolvérselos.

Está otro tipo, Abarai Renji: un pelirrojo con tatuajes raros en muchas partes de su cuerpo, no quiero saber dónde más puede tener. También es mi amigo, pero está medio loco, lo conocí por Rukia; ella renunció a la cafetería porque tenía problemas, así que Renji no dejaba que la convenciera para que volviera, al final nos fuimos a los golpes, no sé cómo pero nos hicimos amigos. En fin Rukia volvió, y Renji vino a trabajar con nosotros, y por alguna razón la gente cree que somos familia, no le veo el parecido.

Tengo otros compañeros, Ishida Uryū: Un tipo perfeccionista, quien me odiaba, no sé por qué razón, pero terminamos siendo amigos. Inoue Orihime: es una chica que estudiaba conmigo desde secundaria, su hermano mayor murió y se quedó sola, si la conocía pero con la llegada de Rukia nuestro trato se hizo más cercano y ahora es mi amiga, de los más cercanos. Está Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki. Mi amiga de la infancia, crecimos juntos y fuimos a la misma primaria y secundaria. Por último está Chad, Sado Yasutora, pero yo le llamo Chad, eramos un tanto parecidos, pues atraíamos mucho problemas debido a nuestra apariencia, y así hemos sido como hermanos.

Hay otros amigos, pero trabajan en otras cafeterías, pues la cafetería en la que trabajamos es una franquicia que abarca las mejores direcciones de la ciudad, según nuestros jefes, Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi.

Dentro de todo un día de trabajo suelen pasar ciertas cosas nada normales, entre tantos locos alrededor, qué podría serlo, menos mal luego el fin de semana me visitan mis hermanas menores; unas gemelas tan distintas una de a otra.

Acabo de recordar que no he mencionado el nombre de la cafetería, pues se llama _Gotei 13_ y cuenta con 13 cafeterías por toda la cuidad de Karakura.

Rukia tiene un hermano mayor, quien también es socio, pues Rukia proviene de una familia rica, y su hermano quien es un poco obstinado conoce de hace años a nuestra jefa Yoruichi-san. Dejó trabajar a Rukia sólo porque según él le servirá de experiencia, pero lo que yo creo que el tipo que es tan duro con todo el mundo, con Rukia se vuelve un flan, y como la adora, cosa que no demuestran porque son muy orgullosos, es visible a simple vista. Como ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos al parecer y según por palabras de Rukia, me he ganado la confianza y respeto de su hermano, pero no me confío mucho, pues siempre que me ve cerca de ella me envía una mirada extraña la cual pareciera decir: _Si la tocas te mato._ Todo esto culpa de los idiotas con quien trabajo y la mayoría de la gente, quienes tienden a creer que nuestra amistad va mucho más allá. No niego que Rukia no es fea, de hecho es muy hermosa, pero ni loco se lo digo, sé que después me fastidiaría con la voz melosa que suele hacer aveces, y que sabe muy bien que fastidia los huevos.

Justo ahora estoy en mi turno de la noche, pues en las mañanas y tardes tengo que ir a la universidad. Pff, aquí viene el gruñón de todas las semanas, que siempre quiere un café negro perfecto, y siempre quiere que lo atienda Rukia, pues es la única manera de que el tipo se vaya con mueca en la cara que al parecer es una sonrisa.

—Un Café negro. —Pide todo ceñudo, como si nadie supiera que es lo que siempre compra.

—Enseguida. —Estamos hasta el tope, por lo que estoy atendiendo las mesas de afuera, los que permanecen dentro son Rukia e Ishida porque son los baristas, aunque aveces hacen de meseros también, pero hoy hay tanta gente que menos mal son dos, pues hay mucho trabajo.

Me llevo la orden y junto con ella vienen las tazas vacías y las cucharitas, algunos platillos donde han pedido barritas de granola, de chocolate y algunos bocadillos con chispas dulces. Llego a la barra donde hacen las ordenes, Está Ishida preparando los cafés, está Rukia dándole un cambio Chad, mientras que Inoue lleva una gran orden que no envidio llevar. Dejo la bandeja con las tazas y platos sucios, enseguida viene Tessai-san a recogerlos para fregarlos, es amigo de Urahara-san, es el gerente, pero desde que comenzamos nos ayuda con el aseo y todo lo demás. El tipo es un utilítis.

—Un café negro, y por favor Ishida que te quede perfecto, que para el _admirador_ de Rukia. —Informo.

—Había tardado mucho en venir. Un segundo. —Dice y se voltea a preparar el café.

—Estoy escuchándote Ichigo... —Suena la voz de Rukia un poco cerca, sigue en la caja registradora. —. ¡Al menos yo no asusto a los clientes!

La ignoro y Ishida me entrega la orden. _¿Dónde rayos está Renji?_

Me voy a entregar la orden cuando veo que Chad viene por otra orden. Camino hacia afuera, llego a la mesa del tipo obstinado, vino con un montón de libros y una laptop. Le entrego su orden.

—Su café —digo, y lo coloco en la mesa.

—¿Lo ha hecho Rukia-san? —Pregunta con pedantería, pero ni crea que me voy a regresar por un café nuevo.

—Por supuesto, ella misma se ofreció en cuanto supo para quien era la orden. —Miento, y me río para mis adentros porque el idiota seguro lo cree, jajaja, sí claro. Rukia dispuesta a hacerle un especial. Eso sólo pasa cuando viene su hermano o mis hermanas que la adoran.

—Bien. —Dice, doy media vuelta y voy a atender nuevos clientes.

Llevo las nuevas ordenes a la barra cuando noto que el admirador de Rukia va hacia la misma dirección que yo.

—Me engañaste, o al menos creíste que o harías. —Me dice el muy idiota.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Que éste café, nunca lo preparó Rukia-san. Te lo pregunté, e incluso me soltaste otras tonterías más.

—¿Qué más da, si lo preparó ella o no? Lo que cuenta es que está perfecto, además, ¿cómo sabe tú que ella no lo hizo? —Pregunté achicando los ojos.

—Fácil. No tiene el mismo sabor que cuando ella lo prepara.

—Mira, ya que estoy muy ocupado te lo voy a resumir: estamos muy ocupados como para que vengas tú y te quejes por que quieres que alguien específicamente te prepare el café, si no te gusta te puedes largar.

Cuando me volteo, me doy cuenta que todos están mirando la escena, y no sé por qué. Pero siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

—No se preocupe señor, enseguida tendrá su café hecho por la misma Kuchiki-san en persona —dice Ishida con la voz forzada.

Me voy de ahí y recojo varias mesas vacía y otras ordenes, al regresar me entero que el tipo es un idiota que quiere dejar mal al café, al parecer es enemigo de negocios de Urahara, así que los demás sabían menos yo, según ellos yo no presté atención, puesto que el jefe nos había advertido e incluso nos había dado una pequeña descripción, y quién se dio cuenta de quien era fue Inoue, así que ella y Rukia hicieron un plan, y así ahora están tolerando al gran imbécil. Pasan como treinta minutos y al fin logro ver a la piña roja de Renji. Trae varias cajas. Así que seguro estaba buscando nuestras provisiones. Pasamos mucho rato trabajando tranquilamente hasta que oigo un alboroto afuera, y ¡hey! Ishida salió corriendo como un demonio. Ya la cafetería está bajando de clientes, se han ido yendo poco a poco, y ahora está más normal. Me dirijo a fuera a ver qué fue lo que pasó y me encuentro con un chico con la nariz rota y a Ishida vuelto una furia. Me doy prisa y llego hasta allá a ver qué rayos pasa.

—Ya, tranquilo toro. La chica está bien, deja que muchacho se vaya. Con la golpiza que le has dado estoy seguro que no vuelve ni siquiera a intentarlo—le dice Renji a Ishida mientras lo detiene por los brazos.

—Sí, Ishida-kun estoy bien. No te preocupes y volvamos a trabajar, de verdad.

En cuanto empiezo a encajar las piezas del rompe cabezas agarro a chico por cuello de la camisa y le pregunto:

—¿Qué rayos hiciste? —El chico tiembla de pies a cabeza, debe tener al menos como 16 años.

—Oye Ichigo, si quieres ayudar por favor baja tú al muchacho, créeme Ishida es muy fuerte cuando menos los piensas, y ya le ha dado su merecido. Además los demás se están atareando mucho más sin nosotros allá dentro.

Bufé y solté al chico, enseguida se fue corriendo.

—¿Quieren decirme qué rayos pasó? —pregunté.

—El muy tarado se quiso propasar con Inoue-san, así que lo puse en su sitio. —Respondió Ishida.

—Bueno sí, pero por favor cálmense están armando un escándalo, además, no fue para tanto. —Decía Inoue calmando los ánimos.

—Ella tiene razón, y como dije: ya Ishida se encargó —aludió Renji.

—Bien hecho, Ishida —le digo porque yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, Inoue es muy inocente y con su aspecto los chicos se ponen como locos.

—Mejor entremos... ¿segura que estás bien Inoue-san? —Preguntó Ishida. Mmm, creo que sé cuál es el interés. En fin, no sé qué espera para confesárselo.

—Sí, gracias Ishida-kun. A ti también, Renji-kun, Kurosaki-kun.

Todos no vamos a dentro, Rukia y Chad nos preguntan qué fue lo que ocurrió, y claramente les decimos. Rukia dice que si hubiese sido ella lo mata con sólo atreverse a tocarla. Le creo, la chica es ruda aunque parezca lo contrario. Chad le pregunta Inoue si está bien y ella le afirma que sí, así todo continúa normal hasta que llega a hora del cierre. Estamos terminando de limpiar, pero Tessai-san ha hecho casi todo, así que pronto culminamos.

Nos quitamos los estúpidos delantales que llevamos para trabajar, al menos son negros. Pues el uniforme es camisa blanca, jeans negros y el bendito delantal. Nos ponemos nuestras chaquetas y vamos afuera, pues Tessai-san se encarga de cerrar y se va a su casa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana Kurosaki-kun? —Me pregunta Inoue.

—Eh, pues mañana es sábado, así que descansar un poco y ver a mis hermanas. —Sí, eso haré ahora que lo pienso. Pues me dijeron que no faltara a la sorpresa que me tenían.

—¡Pero si es tu cumpleaños! No, no, no. Mañana te haré un pastel, iremos contigo a casa de tu familia, así que nosotros vamos contigo, ¿verdad? —se puso como loca Inoue, y preguntó a los chicos.

—Bueno, ya que el cumpleañero comparte departamento conmigo e Ishida, creo que nosotros lo llevaremos así sea a la fuerza, por nada del mundo me perdería el banquete que preparará su hermana, y va a haber un pastel, mucho menos. —Se le ocurrió a Renji.

Aff, espero que esto no termine en desastre.

—¿Tú qué dices, Kuchiki-san? —Le pregunta Inoue a Rukia.

Ella sonríe y responde: —Por su puesto ahí estaré, qué haría Kurosaki-kun si mí.

—Pues exactamente faltan unos minutos para que sea su cumpleaños. —Dijo Chad, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

—¡Es cierto! Son las 11:09 pm ¡Falta menos de una hora! ¿Tú irás Sado-kun? —Vuelve a preguntar Inoue, sólo que Chad.

—Sí. —Afirma él.

Bueno espero que no me pidan que me ponga a esperar las doce de media noche y así me hagan cosas raras o ridículas. Me basta con que me feliciten mañana, ahorita quiero irme a descansar.

—¿Qué tal si esperamos hasta las doce y acompañamos a Kurosaki-kun? —Propone Inoue para mi horror.

—Ni se les ocurra...—De repente se acerca un auto negro a toda velocidad, se baja un tipo de gran tamaño, se me hace conocido. Se acerca a nosotros y me toma con fuerza para empujarme al auto.

—¡Hey!, ¿qué mierda crees que haces? —Le pregunto soltándome, pero no puedo, el tipo es fuerte y con gran tamaño.

—Mejor lo sueltas ahora o te daremos una paliza —lo amenaza Renji.

Rukia se abalanza sobre él sin aviso, así empieza una revuelta de gritos, pataleos, y al final me doy cuenta que estoy metido dentro del auto negro. Miro por la ventana y los chicos están amarrados en plena calle, y el grandulón todavía sigue quitándose a Rukia de encima, lo tendrá difícil, la enana es muy hábil. Mientras yo trato de abrir la puerta, halo fuerte, hago de todo y no puedo abrir la puta puerta, ¿qué tiene, una maldita contraseña? Cuando pienso patear la puerta, la otra se abre, de pronto me tiran a Rukia encima y nos atan a los dos. Así que quedamos atados de manos en la parte de atrás de los pasajeros. El maldito conductor ni se inmutó, los voy a matar.

—¿¡En qué demonios te metiste Ichigo!? —me pregunta Rukia gritándome.

—¡En nada! Ni siquiera sé qué diablos pasa...

—¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo! —La voz de mi padre.

—¡No, mierda no! —me oigo decir.

* * *

 _Después del secuestro, y los demás chicos aún amarrados._

—¿Qué rayos les pasó a ustedes? —Pregunta Tatsuki.

—¡Oh Tatsuki-chan! ¡Han secuestrado a Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san! Seguramente para robar sus cerebros... sí, seguramente.

—¿Qué? ¡Y todo esto me lo perdí justo cuando me quedé encerrada en el maldito baño de la tienda de wafles!

—¿No estabas con nosotros? —Preguntó Renji.

—Acabo de notar que valgo mierda aquí. —Dijo Tatsuki.

—Mmju —Comentó Chad.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Jajaja ¿les gustó? Espero que sí.**

 **Hasta la próxima locura, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


End file.
